


Dog - Ackerman Levi|You

by scarletshackles



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse of Authority, F/M, Verbal Abuse, XReader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3658953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletshackles/pseuds/scarletshackles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi Ackerman X Reader<br/>Rating: PG16 for crude language (i.e Levi)<br/>Length: Short<br/>Word count: 1013</p><p>Had a funny idea, and I wanted to write some dominant ass Levi. Oh I need to stop my all nighters with random crap writing. Q__Q I think I could produce better text were I fully awake and rested...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog - Ackerman Levi|You

"I-I said I'm sorry!"

"Not good enough, stupid ass brat."

"But, Captain!"

"I said _not good enough_."

You flinched and scrubbed the window sill harder, feeling the hawk like grey eyes watching your every move from the chair where Levi sat. The cleaning duty had begun early for you and you felt there was something unusually scary going on with the Captain. He had decided to solely keep watch on you. The others had not envied you.

"Cadet ____," Levi poisonously voiced and you slowly turned your head to smile at him in fear.

"Y-yes captain?!"

"Scrub my boots, there's horse shit on the bottom," he said with utter malice, lifting his boot. "What's the hold up, shitty Cadet?"

With a gulp you took your piece of linen and paced towards the dangerous looking Captain. He had been at it for the whole afternoon. You had no idea why he was punishing you so harshly for being so slow at breakfast. The way he pushed you around, watched you, unnerved you greatly. His eyes glinted sharply in your direction, causing you to hasten your step and crash yourself on your knees in front of him. You quickly started swiping his boot clean from the smallest fractions of mud and what he had described to be horse feces, gently holding on to his heel. He hummed, making you flinch again.

"Damn, you're like a dog," the Captain commented suddenly with a deep frown, folding his arms. "Doing everything I say."

"E-excuse me!" you exclaimed with your head down. "I - I must obey my orders, after all!"

"Oh?" you noticed his tone become venomous.

You just nodded repeatedly and started cleaning his other boot with the reverse side of the rug.

"Then, my moronic servant dog," he begun with his face stoic. "Would you also lick my boot, if it's an order?"

A small gasp escaped your mouth and you noted you felt unable to even look up at him. You could still clearly sense his glare on you. The weight of his words replayed in your head. You weren't sure if he was serious.

"C-Captain?" you smiled with a frown, lifting your gaze.

"Do it," he simply said, his voice sounding bored as it typically did. "Lick my boot."

His voice had a huge emphasis on the fact that you weren't going to be able to refuse. Blinking once, you opened your mouth sheepishly and feeling utterly embarrassed. A blush covered your cheeks as your wet tongue connected with the leather of his extended shoe. The taste was earthy, a little unpleasant. Though a more unpleasant thing was the action itself. Levi's mouth twisted into a small smirk as he watched you happy with himself. For a while you just licked on his boot with your face beet red. You just wanted him to tell you it was okay to stop. But he wouldn't grant you such amends immediately. There was some reason behind his eyes that gave him reasons to torture you so.

"Get up, dog," he called out.

You scrambled to your feet, already forgetting what you had been doing moments ago in horror of what would come next.

"Yes Captain Levi!" you hollered and almost saluted him in your stiff stance.

"Now then, piece of shit," he sighed with deep boredom. "If I tell you to jump down from this window, will you?"

"No sir!"

"And why not, you fucking pup?" Levi questioned you with the malice returning.

"B-because, I would most likely end up paralyzed and unable to serve!" you mumbled an answer.

"Is that a reason to question my orders?" he threw out, walking toward you and instinctively having you back up with each of his steps.

Until you were against the window sill. You gulped.

"Well, fucking brat?"

"N-no, Captain!" you whimpered with your eyes closed, hoping you provided the correct answer.

You felt Levi's fist curl up in the front of your shirt and lift you up to sit on the window sill and push your back into the glass. Thank goodness the window was not open. Otherwise you would have surely fallen.

"So you would just die for me, right here and now?" his dull, deep voice re-inquired.

"Absolutely, Captain," you tried to nod.

"Good dog."

"W-what?"

His fist eased on your shirt, releasing you. You sat on the window sill with Levi standing between your legs. The red returned to your face swiftly. A silence hung in the air. There was no sound anywhere in the proximity. In the next seconds you felt like your world was turned upside down. Levi's fingers had reached for you again, but this time to pull you in and not push you away. His fingers curled on to the Maneuver Gear buckle that rested on your chest and yanked you violently into him. The other hand squeezed on to your buttock, pulling you simultaneously toward him. You looked into his eyes with a puzzled expression. The Captain had never been this close to you before. You felt his lips against yours, softly breathing against you. You felt how both of your noses competed for the same air in the small space between your faces. The tension lingered for a moment longer, his hands felt surprisingly warm. He still said nothing as he proceeded to hungrily kiss you. Nothing made sense to you. Was this the reason he had been personally haunting you for the whole day? His fingers squeezed you tighter and he refused to let the kiss go. A trail of saliva traveled down your chin. Levi was kissing you passionately, both of your lips moving in perfect synch. The man leaned further in, even groaning softly in satisfaction before he released you to breathe.

"C-Captain Levi..." you panted with a flustered face.

"Are you really so dense, you fucking idiot?" he frowned at you.

"D-dense, sir?"

"Forget it. Kiss me again, Cadet Dog," he commanded, holding on to your shirt again.

The way his grey eyes bore holes into your heart, you couldn't find it in yourself to refuse.

 

©Scarlet 2015  
Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama


End file.
